The Four Books of Ramen: Book III
by ANBUyoru16
Summary: Final Decisions- Continuing adventures from Book II, Inuyasha& co. are still searching for jewel shards after a battle with a giant demon, Kagome and Inuyasha come to terms with their feelings for one another, rated r for
1. Ass Pains

Chapter 1 Ass Pains  
  
Disclaimer: WAAH! Why can't Inuyasha be mine? It's not fair! Author's note: For those of you who enjoyed my story, "Down the Well! Again!", I'm sorry. I really wanted to post the Four Books first, but if you're desperate, email me. I was gonna wait until I'd finished Book III, but if you really want to read it, I'll hook that up for you.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Aagghh!" A large tail wrapped itself around the girl and threatened to squeeze the life. She struggled to breathe.  
Ssstupid girl," hissed the giant snake yôkai. "That half breed cannot sssave you. He'll sssoon die from all the poisson in him!" She let out a horrible laugh. "You cannot win againsst me!" Sango's hiraikotsu hit her right in the head. The large snake dropped Kagome and shrieked in pain. "Fool! You'll pay for that!" She lifted her head and aimed for the boomerang-throwing offender. She struck quickly, but only succeeded in eating dirt as Sango escaped on Kirara's back.  
"Everyone, back away!" yelled Miroku. I'm going to draw her into my wind tunnel!" Just as he was about to remove the rosary on his hand, the snake demon turned her head and stared at the monk. He was powerless to resist her hypnotism, and thus, fell to the ground.  
"Foolss!" cried the snake, as her tongue lashed out menacingly. "I Will devour you all!" She lifted her head and aimed for Kagome. "You shall be firsst!"  
"Oi, snake!" Inuyasha called from below. He lifted his sword like a bat, ready to slice through the wind scar. "Eat this!" He swung, and in a blinding flash of light, the demon was destroyed. Her scaly head hit the ground with a loud thud. Inuyasha fell to his knees and winced in pain.  
"Inuyasha!" gasped Kagome. She ran to his side and helped him remove his fire-rat fur jacket. The shoulder of his white kimono was soaked in blood. "Gods, this doesn't look good." She ran to get her bag and returned. "Inuyasha, take this." She gave him some familiar white pills.  
"Aww," groaned the injured hanyou. "Not those ass-pains again!"  
"Aspirins," corrected Kagome, as she fumbled through her bag for some bandages. "Now sit still. I have to bandage that wound." *Five economy-sized bandages later, in a grateful villager's hut...  
"Owww! What the hell are you doing?" screamed Inuyasha. Kagome was behind him, tending to his wounds.  
"Quit whining," said Kagome. "You can take a huge snake bite, but you cry over a little alcohol."  
"I'm NOT crying!" yelled the enraged hanyou. "And that doesn't feel like a little alcohol. Feels more like half the bottle. She finished putting on the bandages.  
"There," she said. "Finished." She shifted so that she was on Inuyasha's other side. They were silent for a while.  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome, breaking the silence. Inuyasha's ears twitched.  
"Nani?" he asked.  
"Thanks for saving me," she said, laying her head on his uninjured shoulder.  
"U-uh, sure," he said nervously. He wasn't sure what he should do. Should he pat her on the head? Should he run away? Should he tell her he liked her hair? What was he supposed to do? Whether he'd made up his mind or not, his arm had, and it found its way around Kagome's shoulder without him noticing. Kagome looked up at him. He felt her eyes on him, and looked at her. "Kagome? Is there something-" She stopped him with a kiss. A chill ran down his spine, and then a warm feeling spread throughout him. He was melting. Kagome broke the kiss.  
"Inuyasha!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! What's wrong with me? How could I do that to you? I..." As she stammered her apologies, Inuyasha couldn't help noticing how pretty she was. Her raven hair glistened as she shook her head frantically. Her glassy eyes shimmered as she berated herself loudly. Even her neck caught his attention as she continued to come down on herself. His eyes traveled down her hourglass- shaped body, and he realized he had fallen in love with her.  
"Kagome," he said, ,interrupting her. "I enjoyed that." Kagome fell silent, not believing her ears. He took her hands in his and leaned forward. He kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. All the blood in his body rushed to his head. He was dizzy. Was it his imagination, or was Kagome kissing him back? Yes! He could feel her sucking on his lip. If he didn't need to breathe, he would have never stopped kissing her.  
""Inuyasha," gasped Kagome, panting as though she'd been underwater. "Are you trying to tell me something?" Was he trying to tell her something? He didn't know.  
"Maybe," he said, breathing heavily. "You tryin' to tell me something?" Was she? She couldn't say. All she knew was that that had been the best moment of her life.  
"I asked you first," she said, unable to think of anything meaningful to say.  
"You kissed me first," countered Inuyasha, smirking.  
"Was it me, or did I hear you say you enjoyed it?" Kagome asked in an accusatory tone. The hanyou was taken aback. Luckily, he was saved the trouble of replying when Miroku called for them to come out and eat.  
"We'll talk about this later," he said, and exited the hut. She had to be seeing things. Had he just smiled? She replayed the moment in her head. Yep. Definitely a smile. She smiled herself at the thought.  
~*~  
Kagome hummed to herself as she bathed. She had the whole morning to relax before they set off again, and she wanted to feel refreshed before they continued their hunt for the sacred jewel shards. She waded in the water, glad for once that the water was cold. It was such a hot day, and it would only get hotter as the day wore on.  
"Oi," said an unmistakable voice. "Kagome." She swam behind a rock before responding.  
"Inuyasha?" she called. She pushed herself deeper into the water. "Inuyasha, is that you?" She looked around. The half demon jumped out of a tree overhead, and landed on the rock Kagome was hiding behind.  
"Hey," he said. "You don't mind, do ya?" She shook her wet head. "All right." He sat down on the rock and looked away while Kagome continued to bathe. "So, what happened yesterday?" Kagome looked over her shoulder at him. What was she supposed to say? It was an accident, sort of. What she didn't consider saying was:  
"Come in with me, and I'll tell you."  
Inuyasha almost broke his neck turning his head so fast. When he saw her, his jaw fell. 'What am I thinking?' thought Kagome. 'Where did that come from?' She thought about what she had just said, and it sent shivers down her back. Pleasurable shivers. 'What could it hurt?' she thought. She smiled.  
"K-Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha covered his eyes. 'Maybe the heat's gettin' to her,' he thought.  
"I'm fine," she giggled. "What are you waiting for? Come in!" Inuyasha hesitated, then took off his fire-rat fur jacket.  
"You sure about this, Kagome?" he asked. She giggled.  
"Yes, Inuyasha, now come in!" She beckoned for him to come into the water. He slowly pulled off his clothes, and edged himself into the water. Kagome gasped.  
"So," he began uncertainly, "What's this about?" Kagome giggled and swam over to him.  
"Inuyasha." She drew a line down his chest with her finger. He cocked his head at her. She waded closer to him until their bodies were touching. He wondered what was going on.  
'What's she up to?' thought Inuyasha. He looked at her. Her hand grazed his organ, and he shuddered with pleasure. What new feeling was this? What did she want from him? She touched him again, and he thought he'd explode. He looked at her, and she looked at him as if to say, "Well? Aren't you going to touch me?" He reached forward and cupped her breast in his hand, then started to squeeze. She squeezed him below his waist, and he could take no more.  
"Kagome," he groaned. He held her wrists in one hand, and kissed her softly. "No more games. I have to know." He kissed her again, and broke away gradually, letting the taste of his kiss linger in her mouth.  
"What?" she asked desperately. "What do you have to know?" He kissed her neck, causing her to moan. She had never felt this way before. He was setting her free, somehow, from a spell she never knew she was under. Until now.  
"Kagome," he gasped. "I need you. Let me go into you, Kagome." She could feel his heart beating wildly in her own chest. She didn't know about this. Was it a good idea? All her life, she had been told to wait when it came to this, and here it was, right in front of her. Even though common sense told her it wasn't the best idea, her instincts told her to go for it. And besides, she started it.  
"H-hai," she said. The hanyou snatched her up out of the water and leapt onto the ground beside the lake. He laid her out gently, and got on top of her.  
"Kagome," he said softly. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" She nodded, unable to speak.  
  
Author's notes: There's a continuation lemon to this chapter, if you're interested. It's the last chapter to this story, called "Deleted Scenes." Enjoy! 


	2. In The Heat Of The Night

Chapter 2 In the Heat of the Night  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha™ and all related characters are part of this balanced breakfast! Naw, but on the for serious, Inuyasha: © Rumiko Takahashi/ 2000, 2003 Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, SUNRISE. Author's notes: You know you're pressed and steamed over the way I put the little trademark and copyright symbols in my disclaimer!  
  
"Thanks for letting us stay here, Takanori," said Shippo as they prepared for departure.  
"I was most honored, Shippo," said Takanori. "I hope to see you all again! Especially you, Miroku-sama!" The houshi blushed and waved to her. Sango glared at him. "Do you have to do that everywhere we go?" she asked, irritated. "I have no idea what you're talking about, my dear Sango," replied the monk. "I've kept my hands to myself this entire time. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?" The half demon in question gave no answer. "Inuyasha?" Miroku turned around. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He had a dazed look on his face. "Hello-o?" said Shippo. "Inuyasha, snap out of it!" "What the hell do you want, runt?" Inuyasha asked, agitated that his thoughts had been interrupted. "Get the fuck off of me!" All his yelling brought Kagome back to reality, for she too had her head in the clouds. "Sheesh, you don't have to be so rude," grumbled the kit. He hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. Everyone became silent, and Kagome was immersed in her thoughts once more. 'I wonder how Inuyasha feels about me now,' she thought. 'I bet he's regretting it, that's why he hasn't said a word to me since it happened. I shouldn't have told him to get in the water with me, I should've just told him how I felt. At least then I'd know if he felt the same. He was probably just caught in the heat of the moment when he had sex with me. In fact he's probably mad at me because he's still in love with Kikyo. But then, why did he act so concerned? Was he just being nice, or does he really care about m- ' Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop as she slipped on the steep hill they were descending and started to fall. "Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha, and he leapt down and caught her just before she hit her head on the jagged rocks below. He put her on his back and jumped down to steady ground. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara ran down the hill. "Kagome!" "Is she all right?" "Did she get hurt?" "I'm fine," she said. She tried to climb off of Inuyasha's back, but he held her legs. "Inuyasha?" "I don't think it's a good idea for you to walk on your own if you can't focus on the path," he said. "I'll carry you." "It's okay," she said. "I can walk." "No, you CAN'T," he said. He turned his head to look and mouthed, "We need to talk." "All right, carry me then," she said, faking annoyance. Once everyone resumed walking, Kagome rested her head on the hanyou's shoulder. "So, what's up?" she asked hopefully.  
"Kagome," he said. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" Her eyes widened in shock.  
"No, Inuyasha," she said, relieved. "I thought you'd be mad at me."  
"Why would I be mad at you when I fucked you?" he asked. Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha felt the heat from her face.  
"I teased you, and I knew you still had feelings for Kikyo." Inuyasha was silent for a moment.  
"I do," he said, "But I also have feelings for you, Kagome." She could have died right there. He did have feelings for her. She sighed, relieved and happy, and he felt her body go limp on his back. He smiled, glad that he could make her so happy, and walked on.  
~*~  
"It's gettin' pretty dark," said Inuyasha. "Let's stop here." He tapped Kagome on the head.  
"Nani?" she said sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
"We're setting up camp here," he said, and she slid off his back. She stretched, then took off her backpack and went through it until she found her sleeping bag.  
"I don't know about the rest of you," said Miroku as he set fire to a pile of sticks, "But I'm too tired to eat tonight." He yawned.  
"Me too," said Shippo, and he curled up with Kirara next to the fire.  
"I agree," said Sango. "How about breakfast in the morning?"  
"I don't care," said the weary hanyou. He sat down at the base of a tree and closed his eyes. Ten minutes later, when he opened his eyes, everyone was snoring. That is to say, everyone but Kagome was snoring. She sat next to the fire, hugging her knees. "Hey," he said, and stood up. She looked at him. "How come you're awake?" He walked over and sat down next to her. She smiled.  
"Hey, you," she said. "I guess I just can't sleep." He smirked.  
"Is there anything I can do?" he asked mischievously. She blushed. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "How's that?" he asked.  
"Perfect," she said. She rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. They were silent for a while. Then Kagome spoke. "Inuyasha," she said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"I was wondering," she began, "About today, when you told me you had feelings for me. What did you mean?" She looked up expectantly at him. He didn't know what to say. He didn't just like her, that was a given. But could he love her? Was there a word for the feeling between loving and liking someone? Was that really how he felt? And what of Kikyo? If he told Kagome he was in love with her, did that mean he had to abandon all his feelings for Kikyo? Damn it! Why did Kagome have to ask such a hard question? Why couldn't she wait until a better time? Well, now that he thought about it, this did seem like a good time to ask a question like that. And as far as he was concerned, Kikyo didn't really seem to like him very much, not with the way she was always trying to drag him into hell. What would she care if he told Kagome he was in love with her? It's not like Kikyo wanted to be with him.  
"Kagome," he said slowly, "I-I think I'm in love with you." There. He said it. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, either. He was starting to feel confident, until he noticed that everything got quiet. The crickets had stopped their raucous chirping. There wasn't even any wind to break this horrible silence! What had he done? And why was Kagome looking at him like that? She looked like she could start crying any minute! He didn't understand. Isn't this what she wanted? He could feel himself blushing. Finally, the silence was broken.  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around him and assaulted his poor, confused lips with her own. He was surprised by the reaction(though you probably weren't), but melted into the kiss. He was getting goosebumps. That feeling was coming back...  
"Kagome!" he said the hanyou, aggressively panting as though he'd never experienced inhalation before. "I... feel... strange..."  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"I dunno," he said uncertainly. "I feel like I did before, back when we.."  
"Laid together?" she offered coyly. He blushed, then nodded. She took his hand in hers. "I want you to feel something else." He cocked his head at her. She led his hand to her chest. He was sweating. She brought it under her left breast and waited. Then he felt it: her heart. Only right then, it was beating wildly. The pulse quickened when he shifted his hand. He felt something for Kagome that he had never felt before, as though it was beyond love.  
"Kagome," he whispered. "I don't un-"  
"Inuyasha," she said. "Only you could make my heart beat like this. I feel excited just knowing you're around, so I need you to tell me something."  
"Anything," he whispered, lost in her eyes.  
"Did you... did you have feelings for me when I laid with you, or were you just caught up in the heat of the moment?" He looked at her, amazed that she could ask that.  
"I could never just get caught up with you, Kagome." She smiled, and their lips met once more. As they kissed, he felt his own heart beating wildly. This was too much! It was torture! "That's it!" he said loudly. "I can't take this anymore!" Kagome was taken aback.  
"What's with you?" she asked, surprised. He snatched her up by the waist and ran for a good five minutes into the darkness. He set her down. 'Oh,' she thought. 'It must be-'  
"Kagome," he said, drawing a shaky breath. "I want to see you naked in the next five seconds." Kagome's heart skipped a beat, it was pumping so fast. "I'm gonna make love to you right here."" He furiously loosened the knots on his hakama as Kagome worked herself out of her clothes. Better her than a hormonal half demon with razor sharp claws that could slice her clothes off for her.  
  
Author's notes: Let me know if you want me to add a lemon continuation of this scene to "Deleted Scenes". 


	3. Peeping Dogs

Chapter 3 Peeping Dog  
  
Disclaimer: How can I own Inuyasha when I don't even own a life? Why else would I sit up here and right fanfictions about him? Author's notes: Some really good fanfictions I've read are "Goodbyes" and "Hello Again" by del- kaidin, "Fallen" by starglaze, "The Black-haired Hanyou" by Le-chan1, "Slave Girl" by Teenspygirl, "Aiji" and "Latex Blues" by That Nanda, "Joined Forces" by Mybyrdy, "Dorm Life" by Dawnrider31, and "Eighteen Again" by Inuyasha'sWench. Happy Reading!  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start. It was morning, and he was holding Kagome's naked form in his arms. Wait a minute. Naked? What the hell was going on?  
'Oh yeah,' thought Inuyasha. 'I slept with Kagome last night.' He sniffed the air. 'Damn! Shippo!' He laid his mate on the ground and dressed quickly. What was he going to do with Kagome? She'd be too sleepy to get dressed fast enough. Shippo would find out! His heart was pounding. He'd have to take her somewhere further away to buy her some time. He snatched up the girl and her clothes and ran for it. After a good thirty seconds, he stopped and looked around. Was this good enough? Should he stop here? He sniffed the air. There weren't any yôkai around. He perked up his ears, just to be sure.  
'Birds, running water, wind... wait. Running water? That's it!' He ran toward the sound of the water and found a river. Without hesitation, he threw Kagome into the water and searched the ground desperately for her clothes, ignoring the coughs and sharp intakes of breath as she surfaced.  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled angrily. "Just what do you think you're-"  
"Shut up!" he hissed. "Shippo's coming!" Kagome started to say something, but the rustling of a nearby bush announced Shippo's arrival. He looked from a very nervous looking Inuyasha to an irritated looking Kagome.  
'Oh!' thought Kagome. 'Gomen, Inuyasha.' She took a breath and put on her most annoyed face. "Osuwari!" she yelled. Inuyasha was slammed into the dirt.  
"Baka," said Shippo. "You should know better than to spy on Kagome when she's bathing." 


	4. Deleted Scenes

Chapter 4 Deleted Scenes  
  
Disclaimer: So I woke up and rolled out of bed, looked around, and couldn't find my Golden Grahams. I was like, "Dude, where are my f****** Golden Grahams?" and my sister was all like- oh, screw it. I don't own Inuyasha. Author's notes: Okay, kiddies, time to have some fun! Here's the part all you hentais have been waiting for: the lemon! You just couldn't wait to get them out of their clothes, could you?  
  
He spread her legs apart gently. She closed her eyes. "Kagome," he said. She opened her eyes. "Are you okay?" Again, she nodded. He smiled. She relaxed, and smiled up at him.  
"I'm ready," she said. He carefully placed his organ at her opening, and prepared to enter. "I-Inuyasha," she said, slightly tilting her head up so she could see. His organ sprang up.  
"Yes?" he groaned, as if pained. Kagome's eyes widened.  
"Y-your... it's... it's so big!" said Kagome. "Will it fit?" He flushed.  
"Only one way to find out," he said, abandoning his patience. He slowly entered her, and she whimpered. He pushed a little deeper, and she sucked her breath. Her nipples hardened, and soon, Inuyasha could smell her arousal. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper into her. She let out a deep throated scream, but Inuyasha closed his lips over hers. "Shh," he whispered. "It will be over soon. Just relax, Kagome." She did as she was told, and locked eyes with him as he slid out. He pushed in again, and she tightened her grip around him. He slid out, and she relaxed, tilting her head up even more.  
"Oh, gods," she whispered. She watched his organ go into her again. It was so big! She looked up at Inuyasha, and noticed, there was little space between their mouths, so she kissed him. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply. She was making him so horny, he hadn't noticed that he started to go faster. "Yes, Inuyasha, yes," she whispered. She felt his organ go deeper into her, to the point that it started to hurt, but she didn't care. "All of you," moaned the lustful girl. "I want all of you!" He smirked, and thrust his whole member into her, breaking through her virginal wall. "OH!" she screamed. He started to go faster, and before she knew what was happening, she started bucking her hips in time with his. He slowed down, and she sighed, resting a hand on her stomach. "I can feel you, inside me." He slid out and began kissing her ferociously. He felt her up as he did so, squeezing her breasts. He delved his finger into her, and she gasped. A warm, white liquid poured from her flower and, she moaned. He pulled his finger out slowly, then seductively licked his finger.  
"Kagome," he said in a deep voice. "You taste good." He lowered his head to her flower and began the task of sucking the white cream from her until he was hard again. Somehow, she had got her legs around his neck, which made it hard for him to raise his head. "Let me go, I have to have you." Kagome reluctantly did as he asked, and was rewarded when he thrust into her.  
"Oh, gods, faster!" screamed Kagome. She kissed him passionately as he pounded into her. It wasn't enough.  
"Turn around," he growled, as he pulled himself out of her, and reentered through her ass. She screamed, for pleasure and for pain.  
"Stop," she panted. "This hurts too much." He pulled out of her, and again pushed himself inside of her. He was still hard, and just couldn't get rid of the ache in his organ. Relief came quickly, when he stopped suddenly.  
"K-Kagome," he choked, going pale. Kagome looked at him. "It-it's... coming!" He grabbed her and held her tightly.  
"What's coming?" she asked, but he could not answer as he exploded inside her. She went limp as his seed flooded her womb, filling her belly with his sperm. He held her close, riding out the burning sensation in his member. It was finally forced out of Kagome when the pressure inside her built up. His seed dripped from her opening. "I... guess this means we're finished." said Kagome shyly. Inuyasha smiled. 


End file.
